Friends That Play Together
by remuslives23
Summary: Friends that play together, stay together. See warnings inside.


**Title:** Friends That Play Together...  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Remus, Sirius, James, Peter; Remus/Sirius, mentioned James/Lily  
**Word Count:** 2552  
**Summary:** Friends that play together, stay together.  
**Notes:** Written for Day seven of **mmom**. Dodgy attempt at omniscient POV (I fail. Just enjoy the porn.) Meets **potterprompts** prompt: lust, and **lover100** prompt: home.  
**Contains:** Boys wanking while watching porn. Yay!  
**Disclaimer:**This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Peter glared at the television as if it had betrayed him. 'There is nothing interesting to watch on this thing!'

Remus looked at him in amusement from over the top of his newspaper. Peter had been so excited when he'd heard Sirius had bought the Muggle appliance six months earlier. He'd camped out at their flat, monopolising the television and emptying their fridge for days until Sirius lost patience and kicked him out.

'The love affair has ended then,' he teased. 'You know, if there's nothing on, you could... I don't know... read a book?'

Peter pulled a face and tossed the television remote onto the coffee table, slumping back against the couch and jostling James as he crossed his arms.

'We've gotten boring,' James declared, tossing a cold chip from lunch at Sirius' head. 'Old and boring.'

'You're the one with the ball and chain firmly attached, mate,' Sirius retorted, responding by throwing his shoe at James. He missed and hit Remus, who threw down the newspaper and glared at his flatmate. 'Oops?'

'Indeed,' Remus said archly, throwing the shoe back at him. He picked up the paper again, shaking out the creases. 'James, if you're bored, go home to your wife. Peter, if there isn't anything you want to watch, put a video in. Sirius, you really need to do something about those shoes. They're revolting!'

'Hey!'

Peter leaped to his feet to rummage through the drawer for a video while Sirius surreptitiously sniffed at his shoe. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, scowling when he saw Remus smirk. James watched them in amusement. 'You two are more married than Lily and I are,' he teased, easily dodging Remus' casual swat at his head.

'Bloody hell, blokes!' Peter burst out, shooting to his feet and whirling around to face them, his eyes wide. 'When did you get this?'

He waved a video case wildly and James frowned. 'What is it?'

'Porn!'

'What?' James sat straight up, staring at Peter then turning his gaze on Sirius. 'You have porn and you didn't tell me.'

Sirius grinned wickedly. 'What makes you think it's my porn?'

All eyes flicked to Remus, who sighed and carefully folded his paper. 'I am a normal bloke with normal needs,' he said primly, placing the paper on the coffee table. 'And yes, the video is mine.'

'Put it on then, Pete,' called James, but Sirius interrupted.

'You might want to look a little more closely at the cover, Wormtail,' he said slyly, shooting Remus a _look_before grinning at Peter. 'You might not be so interested...'

'It's all blokes!'

Again, their eyes snapped back to Remus, who shrugged nonchalantly. 'You know I like men and women,' he said, the colour in his cheeks giving his discomfort away.

Peter crouched over the drawer. 'Yeah, but where are all the chick videos?'

'I can get them more easily than the gay ones,' Remus told him. 'I had to order than one specially.'

Peter looked at the cover curiously. 'Is it any good?'

James laughed. 'Interested, Pete?'

Peter looked over his shoulder at James. 'It's better than nothing,' he said, stopping James' laughter in its tracks.

'You're kidding?' James looked from Peter to Remus then gaze in disbelief at Sirius. 'They want to watch a video of blokes shagging.'

Sirius fidgeted a little then tossed his head. 'I've watched it. It's not so bad.' He narrowed his eyes at James. 'No different to what we all got up to in the dorms when we were bored and horny.'

'Yeah, but that was just... we were kids,' James blustered, his face slowly turning a dark reddish-purple. 'We were mucking around.'

'It was less than twelve months ago. What's so different now?' Sirius asked.

'I... I'm married!'

Sirius scoffed. 'So you're never wanking again?' he said scornfully. 'I know for a fact you still jerk off in the showers most mornings because Lily won't fuck while the sun's out.'

'Hey! That's my wife...'

'Am I wrong?'

'That's not the point!'

'I'm putting it on!'

Silence reigned. The only sound in the room was the dripdripdrip of the kitchen tap Sirius couldn't manage to fix and the whir of the VCR as Peter fed in the tape. He pressed play and turned around, startled to see all eyes were on him.

'What?' he said defensively. 'We've all done more than wank together before and never had a problem getting it up.'

'Yeah, but...' James shifted in his seat. 'Things are different now.'

'You could leave if you're uncomfortable,' Remus suggested gently. 'You're right. Things have changed for you.'

James looked around at them all then sighed. 'If it's rubbish, I'm sending you out for some girl on girl porn, Wormtail.'

Sirius barked out a laugh and, as the opening credits flickered on the screen, he shoved a hand under the cushions beneath him and rummaged for a moment before triumphantly pulling out a tube. 'There you go,' he said, flipping the top off and squeezing out a small blob of clear gel before tossing the tube to James. 'All the necessities.'

James read the label, staring incredulously at Sirius when he realised what it was. 'Lube? You keep lube in the living room?'

'For emergencies such as this, yes,' Sirius replied calmly, using his dry hand to slide down his zipper and pull out his flaccid cock. 'You hate wanking dry so stop complaining.'

James glanced at Remus. 'Did you know he wanks in here?'

Remus, gazing at the screen, murmured, 'As I keep walking in on it, yes, I was aware.'

'Won't Lily let you wank in your own living room, Prongs?' Sirius taunted, and James showed him two fingers.

'Will you lot shut up?' Peter snapped, turning his head to glare at them from his seat on the floor in front of the television. 'I can't hear it.'

'It's not like there's a plot, Pete,' James said. 'They meet, they fuck in three or four different positions, they leave.' He smirked at Sirius with malicious glee. 'Sounds a lot like a good night for you, Pads.'

'Shut it,' Sirius tossed back, lazily tugging at his foreskin as he watched the men on screen kiss. 'Or get out. Some of us are trying to get off.'

'And I'll have some of that lube, if you don't want it,' Remus said, without looking away from the screen.

James sighed, but hastily squeezed out a little emollient before handing it over. The sucking sound of kissing and low moans filled the silent room, underscored by the rustle of clothing and the moist sound of slick being smeared on skin.

Remus tossed the lube to Peter, hitting him in the back of the head. He chuckled at the indignant expression on Peter's face then settled back in the chair, his eyes flicking to Sirius. He watched the other man - his secret sometimes-lover - thumb the slit at the tip of his erection and his own cock stirred. Porn was good and all, but there was nothing like live action.

Sirius tilted his head back against the head rest, watching Remus out of the corner of his eye. The others didn't know he and Remus shagged occasionally, didn't know that Sirius had discovered a heretofore unknown enjoyment of cock. He hated keeping secrets, especially from James, but this thing with Remus was too new, too fragile, to become the subject of teasing and playful jabs. This could be something special, and he wanted to keep it to himself for a while.

He winked at Remus, who smiled softly back, and Sirius' stomach did a disturbing flip. His hand slid down his slippery shaft, a poor parody of how it felt to slide inside Remus' heat, and he bit his lip.

'What the hell...?'

Peter's startled cry made them look around. He was staring at them in outrage, and Sirius felt a thrill of fear. Had he guessed about him and Remus?

'Why would you want to stick your tongue in someone's arse?'

James screwed up his nose and groaned in disgust, and Sirius laughed. Remus glared at them then said, 'It's called rimming and it's actually quite nice.'

That shut Sirius and James up, both of them staring at Remus with their mouths hanging open. 'You mean, that isn't just a porn thing?' Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. 'I've done it. And had it done to me. It's not bad, you know. The rim of your arsehole is very sensitive...'

'Okay, before you start lecturing us about how arse really tastes just like strawberries, can we fast forward to the fucking?' James said, waving his hand at Peter, who picked up the remote and ran the tape ahead to the next scene.

Sirius just stared at Remus, his mouth still agape. Remus smirked a little at him, his eyes promising a private lesson later. Sirius squeezed the base of his cock as his balls throbbed at the filthy images his mind was bombarding him with.

Two men appeared on screen, heads bent over the other's cock, and James sat back. 'That's better,' he said, shoving his unbuttoned jeans down to his thighs. The others all smiled to themselves. It was no secret James would do anything for a blow job, a weakness they'd all exploited more than once during their school years.

James studied the technique the brunette was using and cocked a critical eyebrow. 'You aren't as sloppy as him, Moony. Sirius, on the other hand...'

'Oi!'

Remus grinned, palming his erection through his trousers. 'I should hope not,' he said disdainfully. 'There's nothing sexy about that much slobber.'

A loud slurp from the brunette in question made Sirius and James burst into loud guffaws, and Peter turned on them, irritated. 'For Merlin's sake,' he snapped. 'Do you two need a cock in your gobs to shut you up?'

Sirius poked his tongue into the inside of his cheek, making it bulge obscenely, and even Remus chuckled. Peter huffed and focused back on the screen, his arm moving in an unmistakable rhythm.

Once their mirth had died down, the sound of slapping flesh and muffled moans from the television speakers drew their attention, and the air became thicker as their arousal grew.

James shifted, lifting his hips and settling into the cushions more comfortably as he rolled his balls between his fingers, his cock lying, hard and flushed, against his stomach.

A particularly loud groan from the men on screen made Remus' hand pick up its previously languid pace and he licked his lips, remembering how the pre-come he could see glistening on the crown of Sirius' cock tasted. As he watched, Sirius' thumb swiped over the head, spreading the moisture over the smooth skin. Remus glanced up, catching Sirius looking at him, and his fingers tightened around his cock.

The first time he and Sirius were together, they were in this room, porn playing in the background just like it was today. This session wouldn't end like the last, though, thanks to the presence of their friends who'd likely raise an objection or two if Remus and Sirius started fucking over the coffee table.

Peter groaned and spread his legs wider, one arm working his cock, the other stretching out behind him for balance. James was breathing heavily now, his hips thrusting minutely with every down stroke, his fingers dancing over his balls as he watched the men on screen begin the noisy lead up to their come shot.

Sirius' gaze was fixed on Remus, his pumping fist matching Remus' rhythm stroke for stroke. He desperately wanted to cross the room, to mimic the men on the screen and take that thick cock into his mouth, feel the warm weight of it on his tongue. Instead, he slid a hand between his parted thighs, rubbing his perineum through the denim of his jeans and trying to think of the fastest way to get James and Peter to go home after this.

Remus swallowed hard as he heard the familiar choked groan that signalled Peter was on the edge. His own balls were taut and heavy, drawn up tight to his body, and he knew he was almost done for. He saw Sirius' hand sneak between his legs, and Remus watched as he rubbed his fingers over his hole. His toes curled into the carpet and body tensed as he forced himself to stay put instead of doing what he wanted to do - launch himself out of the chair, throw Sirius over the back of the couch and pound his cock into that willing hole, fill it with his come then watch it spill down Sirius' thighs...

'Oh,' he gasped, arching his back as his orgasm slammed into him like a hammer blow to the stomach. His head dropped back, eyes rolling, as he lost all restraint.

Sirius watched as Remus came, thick jets of white streaking his shirt, and his fraying control snapped. Teeth sank into his lower lip and he tasted blood as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him. He was barely aware of Peter's loud moan, or James' muffled curse as they found their own release, his attention solely on Remus as he shuddered through his orgasm.

* * *

Peter made his excuses ten minutes after they'd cleaned up, James standing to follow soon after. 'So we'll see you both on Sunday night for dinner, yeah?' he said as Sirius and Remus watched him depart from the comfort of the couch. 'Lily said she might make a chocolate cake

'Yeah,' Sirius said, yawning and sliding his hand up under his shirt to scratch at his belly. 'Tell Lily to make those biscuit things I like instead, yeah? With the walnuts? I've had cravings for them all week.'

James snorted as he took a pinch of Floo powder. 'Tell her yourself,' he retorted, stepping into the fireplace. 'I like my bollocks where they are, thank you very much.'

Remus laughed, and James grinned at him. 'Oh, by the way,' he said with a sly expression. 'You realise you two aren't fooling anyone?'

Sirius and Remus stared at him, shocked, mouths opening to deny everything, but James shook his head. 'Don't even bother,' he chuckled. He gave them a shrug then waggled his finger at them. 'No fucking in front of me or Lily, no matter how much she begs. That's my only rule.'

He threw down the Floo powder. 'Bye,' he said cheerily, green flames surrounding him and whisking him away.

'Well, fuck,' Sirius breathed, looking at Remus in stunned disbelief.

'Yeah.'

They looked at each other then Sirius leered. 'So, how long do you reckon it'll take him and Lily to ask for a foursome?'

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him in close. 'I'd give it a month.'

fin.


End file.
